Hamsters
Hamsters are NPC's that the player can hire to forge equipment. Up to eight hamsters can be hired, and each hamster can level up by using gold up to ten times to create equipment faster. Tapping on a hamster will increase their hammering speed for three seconds. The hamsters can gain four different abilities, each of which costs 400 medals or 200 Gems. The abilities can either increase their maximum mastery level, increase their hammering speed, increase the maximum amount of products, or even having the small chance of creating two pieces of equipment at once. Each hamster can be assigned to create up to ten pieces of equipment at once. At level 3, the player can also unlock the ability to create accessories, which fill the 3rd equipment slot on''' Warriors. '''Equipment Progress There are two factors when hamsters create equipment: progress and hammering speed. The equipment progress is how much general progress is made per hammer strike. Leveling up hamsters with gold will give more general progress per hammer strike. Hammering Speed is how fast a hamster strikes the anvil. This can be upgraded one of two ways. One way is to spend 400 medals or 200 Gems on a hamster to increase their general hammering speed. The second way is by purchasing and upgrading the Statue of the Mountain Hammer King from the Counter Girl. 'Hamster Mastery Levels' 'Medals' The player can also use Medals to purchase various skins for the Hamsters, each of which has a special effect. Each skin is personal to the Hamster, and unlocks the ability to apply/undo the skin. Each skin costs 400 medals or 200 Gems, with the following effects: Increases maximum mastery level - '''Increases the maximum master level for the hamster to be upgraded further. The maximum mastery level changes from level 10 to level 15. '''Increase hammering speed - '''Slightly increases the hammering speed of a hamster '''Increase the maximum number of products - '''Increases the number of products that can be queued at one time to 30 (up from 10) '''Craft 2 pieces at a time with low chance - '''Small chance that a hamster will craft 2 pieces of weapons/shields instead of 1. '''Tips * It is not necessary to apply skin to use its skill, but Green hamster (increases hammering speed) works slower than other skins, 14:15 for green skin. * Creating an Alley Captain's Wooden Sword is one of the fastest ways to mass produce weapons. At a hamster's mastery level of 3, they can create the wooden sword in 3 hammer strikes. At a hamster's mastery level of 4, they can create the wooden sword in 2 hammer strikes. Once a hamster's mastery level is 9, they can craft a wooden sword with 1 hammer strike. ** Mass producing Alley Captain's Wooden Swords can help finish quests fast. * It costs a total of 6,290,000 Gold to upgrade a Hamster from the beginning to level 15 ** Upgrading from the beginning to level 10 costs a total of 2,015,000 Gold. ** Upgrading to level 11, and then to level 15 costs a total of 4,275,000 Gold. Category:Forging